


Out of the Closet

by Neo (luxnoctre)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, IKEA, M/M, baekchen being super domestic, baekhyun's bad jokes, chanyeol the other employee, fabric samples, jongdae likes pottery barn better, kyungsoo the employee, mild dirty talk, out of the closet jokes, self indulging, swedish meatballs, wrote this in a day good job me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/Neo
Summary: where the BaekChen couple decides to get domestic and go IKEA shopping. Or where Jongdae just wants to eat meatballs and Baekhyun keeps on sitting down on every single couch he sees. And of course, Kyungsoo being 100% done with them both





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me being self-indulgent and procrastinating on, everything. I hope you enjoy! This is for my wonderful, amazing BaekChen family~ Love you guys  
> Also this isn't beta-ed or edited so if there are mistakes, sorry~

Jongdae’s typical activity when spending time with his hyperactive boyfriend was something along the lines of watching a movie and having tickle fights. Sometimes they’ll go eat out and make up stories about the patrons around them. Or Baekhyun would visit Jongdae at his workplace and the two would have competitions to see who could piss off Jongdae’s boss the fastest. 

So when Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae who was making breakfast in their cozy apartment, Jongdae expected Baekhyun to say that he wanted to go run in the park or get ice cream. He certainly wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to whisper in his ear, “I want to go IKEA shopping.” 

Jongdae turned around sharply in surprise, nearly dropping his chopsticks onto the frying pan. “IKEA? Since when have you been interested in furniture?” 

Baekhyun had a look of childlike innocence on his face as he played with the back of Jongdae’s shirt. “I just think we should redecorate the place, be all domestic ya know?” At Jongdae’s raised eyebrow, he mumbled quickly, “And I want to go mess with Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes as he turned away and continued to cook. Of course Baekhyun would want to bother his friend at his workplace. Jongdae felt amazed how Kyungsoo could ever put up with Baekhyun’s antics, but Jongdae was the one dating him so Jongdae supposed it wasn’t that bad. 

At Jongdae’s apparent reluctance, Baekhyun nuzzled into Jongdae’s neck with little whines. Jongdae felt extremely distracted by the way Baekhyun’s breath caused his neck hairs to rise and how Baekhyun’s hands were pinching his hips. But Jongdae really didn’t want to face the wrath of Kyungsoo, so he chose to ignore Baekhyun’s pleas. 

It wasn’t till Baekhyun mentioned something about Swedish meatballs that Jongdae perked up. Baekhyun could tell his interest because he pressed on about the food. “Haven’t you heard Dae? IKEA is known to have delicious meatballs, and I’m sure Kyungsoo would be more than happy to give us a discount.” At Jongdae’s hesitation, Baekhyun grinned triumphantly. He knew that his boyfriend was such a food junkie, and a possible discount only made the offer more enticing. 

After a pregnant pause, Jongdae gave a long sigh. “Fine, we’ll go to IKEA.” At Baekhyun’s cheer, Jongdae continued hurriedly, “But if Kyungsoo asks, you bribed me with meatballs.”

Baekhyun clenched Jongdae’s hands and gave him a swift peek on the cheek. “Of course hun, Kyungsoo won’t touch a precious hair on your head,” he said, playing with strands of Jongdae’s raven locks. Jongdae swatted his hands away and walked to their bedroom, mumbling around meatballs and crazy boyfriends.

\----  
From the moment that the couple stepped foot into the massive IKEA building, Jongdae could already sense that something was about to go wrong. Baekhyun practically skipped through the sliding doors, dragging Jongdae along with him. One of the female workers giggled at how excited Baekhyun was and Jongdae shot her a look that made her quickly turn away. Baekhyun, not noticing a thing, pushed Jongdae along to an aisle that was named “Couches”. 

“This place is huge!” Baekhyun exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Jongdae’s waist and pulling him to a display of cushion fabrics. “Why haven’t we came here before?” 

“Because you’ve never been interested in furnishing the apartment.” Jongdae deadpanned, resting his head against Baekhyun’s broad shoulder. Baekhyun huffed in indigment and ran a finger down one of the fabric samples, marvelling at the softness.

“That’s not true, I totally helped design the place,” Baekhyun argued before picking up a booklet of more fabric samples. He flipped to a random page before showing it to Jongdae. “Feel that, isn’t it so soft?” 

“You chose the type of plants and a single painting.” Jongdae mumbled in response before feeling the sample. His eyes grew wide in surprise. “Oh shit that’s nice.” 

Baekhyun nodded puffing his chest out in pride, “See, I do make good choices and besides, those plants were adorable and you loved them.” He moved on from the display and plopped down on a dark green couch, immediately laying his head back. “Why is everything here so comfortable?” he said, sighing with pleasure.

Jongdae sat down next to him and couldn’t resist a smile at how the cushions relaxed his limbs out. Baekhyun immediately laid his head down on Jongdae’s lap, clearly not caring that they were in public. “Did we get our furniture from IKEA?” Baekhyun asked, his hands fiddling with Jongdae’s.

“No, we got it from Pottery Barn because Junmyeon gave us a gift card remember?” Jongdae replied, his eyes looking around the store. Baekhyun humned in response, seemingly lost in thought before he sat back up and leaned in closely.

“You know what these couches would be great for?” Baekhyun whispered, his deep voice sending shivers down Jongdae’s back.

“What?” Jongdae whispered back, a teasing smile on his lips although he was pretty sure we already knew the answer.

“Good ole’ sex.” 

Jongdae could only laugh and push Baekhyun off of him in disbelief. “I can’t believe we’re in the middle of a furniture store and that’s the only thing you can think of.” 

Baekhyun shrugged and said, “But just think about it. The color is dark enough to hide any stains and besides-”, Baekhyun leaned in closer, “Seeing you feel those fabric samples makes me want you to feel my-”

Jongdae slapped a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth and shot an apologetic look to a mother who was standing behind, looking scandalized and covering her child’s ears. Once the mother had hurried away, Jongdae pushed Baekhyun off the couch. “You just can’t shut up can you?” Jongdae said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“But you love me anyways.”

“Keep making sex jokes and we’ll see about that.” 

\-----  
Jongdae lost track of how much time they spent in the couch aisle. Baekhyun insisted on trying every single piece there was, which meant that Jongdae was constantly sitting down and getting back up. He could almost feel his thighs burning from the movement. Baekhyun seemed to have no fatigue, eagerily commenting on the texture of something or asking Jongdae why they haven’t made their apartment look like something out of an IKEA catalogue. Jongdae almost wished that Kyungsoo would hurry up and show so Jongdae could get his cheap meatballs.

It wasn’t till they walked over to the cabinet section that Jongdae saw him. Baekhyun did too, if his loud scream of “Kyungsoo!” was anything to go off of. Kyungsoo, who had been assisting an elderly couple, looked positively terrified at the sight of Baekhyun sprinting towards him. Jongdae could sympathize with Kyungsoo’s deer-in-the-headlights look as Baekhyun pulled him in for a tight hug.

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you! I can’t believe you were in here in the entire time!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

Kyungsoo twisted his body in Baekhyun’s hug to send a murderous gaze at Jongdae who immediately started shaking his head and mouthing, “Not my fault, I swear”. Kyungsoo could only turn away and unwrap Baekhyun’s arms from him. 

“Well you found me, so what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked with a small chuckle. 

“Oh well, Dae and I decided to get a little domestic and we’re shopping for furniture!” Baekhyun said. Suddenly a little mischievous grin appeared on his face. “You should show us around the place Kyungie.” 

Kyungsoo knew where the conversation was going and initially tried to decline, citing that he had to go tend to the plants (Jongdae was pretty sure they were plastic but) or clean the shelves. But Baekhyun shut him up when he said with a sickeningly sweet voice, “But you wouldn’t deny a customer would you?” 

So Kyungsoo had no choice but to lead the couple on a glorified tour of the fascinating cabinet aisle. Baekhyun wasn’t helping by asking the most ridiculous questions like. “How old is this wood?” or “What shade of brown do you think this is, Kyungie?” Jongdae started laughing uncontrollably when Kyungsoo deadpanned in his most expressionless voice, “Brown, like a pile of your shit.” 

When they got to a section of large closets, Jongdae noticed Kyungsoo staring at one of them in deep thought. “Hey Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, catching the other’s attention. “Did you know that these are called walk-in closets?”

Baekhyun glanced up at them curiously. “Oh are those what these are? Man they look huge!” He turned to Jongdae. “Why don’t we have any walk-in closets back home?”

Kyungsoo turned to Jongdae with a smirk. “Why don’t you go test one out?” 

“You mean just walk in there?” 

Kyungsoo nodded seriously. “Don’t you want to see what it’s like?” Jongdae turned away to hide his huge grin. Baekhyun nodded and immediately walked into one of the closets, his head turning to look around. In an instant, Kyungsoo slammed the door shut and locked it with one of the man keys hanging from his belt. 

Jongdae started to tear up from laughter. “I always knew you were my favorite, Kyungsoo,” he said, out of breathe. Kyungsoo smiled and gave him a solid high-five as Baekhyun started pounding on the door. 

From the end of an aisle, another IKEA employee emerged. “Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?” he asked.

Kyungsoo turned with a friendly smile. “Oh hey Chanyeol, I was just showing my friends around.” Jongdae offered his greetings and Chanyeol smiled in return. At that instant, Baekhyun chose to kick the door, shaking the closet and scaring Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said in a scandalized voice, “Did you lock someone in the closet?” 

“He was asking for it.”

“Well, let him out! Otherwise who knows what boss will do to us,” Chanyeol said, shaking his head in disappointment. Kyungsoo gave a long sigh before pulling a key from his belt. He unlocked the door and immediately backed away. It took a long time for Baekhyun to emerge from the closet, his face set in an expressionless mask and he said,

“I finally came out of the closet.” 

Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, a dead look in his eye. “Never mind, lock him back in there.” while Jongdae flicked Baekhyun’s forehead, scolding him about ruining the closet with his bad jokes.

\----  
In the end, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo gave the couple free meatballs in exchange for a promise that they would never return back to IKEA for the purpose to fooling around again. Jongdae quickly agreed and elbowed Baekhyun to make sure he did too.

The two emerged from the store, holding hands and munching on their free food. It wasn't till they got into their car that Baekhyun commented, "You know, I still want to buy that couch."


End file.
